


Awakusus Style Romantic Advice

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awakusu-Kai, F/F, F/M, M/M, Random - Freeform, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Hideo Takahashi and Maria Yukimura are both original characters from an online Durarara roleplay that I am part of. This bit was inspired by talking with the person who plays Maria. It's just a bit of comedy and fluff.





	Awakusus Style Romantic Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariYuki/gifts).



> Hideo Takahashi and Maria Yukimura are both original characters from an online Durarara roleplay that I am part of. This bit was inspired by talking with the person who plays Maria. It's just a bit of comedy and fluff.

"Akabayashi-san can I ask you something?” Hideo glanced at the other as he lit his cigarette.

“Sure.” Akabayashi didn’t look up from the cards in his hand, contemplating his next move.

“If you were going to take a girl out on a date, a nice date I mean, what would you do?”

“Eh? I suppose I’d pick a nice restaurant, maybe get her some flowers.”

“Nah, flowers are predictable. If you’re gonna get her something, make it unique.” Aozaki cuts in with a shake of his head. “Figure out what she likes?”

“She likes musicals… And computers I think.”

“Musicals? Take her to see a kabuki show. That definitely fits nice.”

“Kabuki?” Aozaki snorted. “No, no take her to an enka show.”

“Enka? Aozaki-san I don’t think…”

“Enka?!” Akabayashi started laughing. “Only old grandfathers like enka anymore. She’s young, maybe she’d like one of those anime stage shows. I hear Touken Ranbu is really popular with the girls these days.”

“Hear from who?” Aozaki snorted. “You’re not exactly being swarmed by young girls.”

“You’re one to talk. Unlike you, I actually keep up with what the youth are into.”

“I don’t think…”

“Why’s it have to be fancy anyway? Girls like amusement parks and there’s lots of opportunity to buy her things and hold hands and all that stuff girls like.”

“This is why you’re single.” Akabayashi shook his head. “He obviously wants to do something more upscale to show her that he’s not a cheap bastard like you.”

“Well that’s not really…”

“I’m not cheap. Hell, amusement parks aren’t cheap nowadays. You know how much they charge for rides? And the food is outrageous.” Aozaki continued. 

“High schoolers go to amusement parks. He needs something more mature. Takahashi-kun’s not a kid anymore.”

“But Yukimura-chan is still pretty young. I bet she’d appreciate that kind of thing still. But if you want something more adult, you could always take her to a burlesque show.”

Hideo sighed. This was a bad idea. “Uh… thanks guys. I’ll think about your suggestions…”

“The Tokyo Bay Dinner Cruise and Oiran Show.” Shiki said as he passed the table, heading for the coffee machine. “Night cruise on the bay. Fancy dinner. Stage show. Definitely get her flowers but something small since she’ll have to carry them with her and large bouquets are just gaudy. Don’t try to surprise her with it because she’ll want to get dressed up and that takes time.” 

All three men turned to look at Shiki.

“Ah, thank you Shiki-san, that’s really helpful.” Hideo said with a grin. 

“Romantic choice. Nice.” Aozaki commented.

“Who’d have thought Shiki would know how to romance a girl.” Akabayashi added with a smirk.

Shiki just settled his cool gaze on Akabayashi as he poured his coffee then returned to his office. Hideo dropped his cards on the table. 

“I fold. I’m done for the night anyway. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
